


Advice

by aesthetic_critique



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Trans Male Character, the trans thing isn't commented upon by either character there's nothing uncomfy there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_critique/pseuds/aesthetic_critique
Summary: “It’s not doing anything for me if you just stare at it, dumb dumb. Weren’t you the one who wanted this?”





	Advice

Sitting between Ouma’s legs, staring up at him past the silicone prop harnessed to his crotch, it would be a lie to say Miu hadn’t been in this situation before. Not that she’d ever tell such a lie, she preferred to boast - but, with more than a twinge of shame, she figured that there were a few key differences here that set this encounter apart from the others.

Most notably, the fact that Ouma wasn’t the one begging for this.

As if illustrating that point, Ouma gripped the base of his rubbery cock and fwapped it against her flushed cheek. “It’s not doing anything for me if you just stare at it, dumb dumb. Weren’t you the one that wanted this?”

Miu let go of her chewed lip to snarl. “Hey, don’t rush me! This is harder than it looks. I… I just need to take it all in, is all!”

Ouma sighed loudly, idly thumbing his dick. The lazy motion drew Miu’s eyes away from his face, and she swallowed. “Isn’t it really pathetic to be making dirty jokes in this situation? Anyone would be able to tell that you’re overcompensating,” Ouma replied in a bored, exasperated tone. Then, smirking, “Who knew a writhing slut like you would be such a virgin?”

Iruma couldn’t help the wave of heat that washed over her, radiating from her face to the pit of her stomach, nor could she stop the weak sound that broke out in the back of her throat. “You wouldn’t know,” she choked, and brought her hands up to clench his thighs, inching towards his dick, “I’ve blown more guys than you have fingers and freaky mutated toes, so you… you’re nothing special twerp!”

“Haha, gross! You’re really bragging about that?” Miu wilted under his laughter, this time not bothering to swallow the high note that escaped in an exhale. Ouma caught her off guard when she felt her right hand being yanked off his thigh and placed onto his dick. “But you don’t have to worry about your reputation, Iruma-chan. Absolutely eeee~veryone knows you’re used goods!”

That one went straight to her cunt. Miu groaned, toes curling and thighs squeezing together. It was a little scary how easily Ouma could berate her with such pin-point accuracy, could tear down her walls as if they were paper mache.

Worse, perhaps, was that it didn’t even seem like Ouma was getting of it like she was. At least, not in the same way- calling any part of Ouma’s demeanor _innocent_ would be laughable, but Miu could read people well enough to know that there was nothing outright perverse in the cruel smirk Ouma wore. It was sadistic, she knew, but not aroused.

How insulting. Shaking Ouma’s hand away, Miu finally gripped Ouma’s dick for herself, feeling the intricately carved ridges and grooves slide under her palm as she brought her fist up to the head before grinding downwards, deliberately angling her stroke to tip the vibrating handle inside him. There was a crack in his smug expression, a break in his smile as his lips parted - one that he masked by twisting his grin, but Miu caught it still, and returned her own victorious smirk as she continued to pump.

Eyes shooting from his face to his dick, both watching Ouma for his reaction and making sure she was angling her pumps right, Miu tucked her free hand under his knee and spread his legs further apart, granting her better access to his dick. At the peak of one hard pump, Ouma’s thigh twitched inward, quivering faintly in her grip.

Miu laughed boisterously, the wide smile on her lips biting into her cheeks. “Gettin’ bothered up there already, shorty? I knew the moment I saw you that you’d be weak to a lady’s touch!” Miu increased the rate of her pumps, friction burning in her palm, “That’s right, kid, just let ol’ momma Iruma take care of -”

“Shut your mouth, whore.”

Miu shut her mouth.

There was no humor in his voice, and neither did his expression betray him. Even with his cheeks flushed and his forehead wet with perspiration, his eyes were stone cold, demanding her attention and meeting it without hesitation. A side effect of his command was that Miu had stopped pumping, but even after realizing that she’d stopped she couldn’t bring herself to continue.

Miu swallowed thickly. Was she breathing? She couldn’t tell.

Finally, his face broke into a wide, mirthful grin. “Haha, you were so quick, it was like flipping a switch! You really are a bitch, huh? Following orders like a good little pet?” He laughed, the sound hearty and sincere, no hint of the deadpan he’d worn a moment earlier.

Miu’s heart was still racing. She inhaled, finally remembering how to breath again. The exhale that followed shook with residual anxiety and arousal.

His laughter tapered off, “It’s funny, though, I never told you to stop. You really have a one-track mind, don’t you?”

“Mmmughh,” she answered.

“In fact, I didn’t even notice you touching yourself. I saw both your hands up here!” Ouma dipped his foot between Miu’s thighs, earning a sharp groan when he ground his shoe against her groin. “Aha, I was right! You were totally focused on my dick! That’s so pathetic!”

“Aaahhgh,” she sighed.

“And des~pite that,” he continued, digging into her clit and earning another desperate moan, “You were so sloppy at it! It took everything in me not to laugh at that stupid proud expression you were wearing! You know how ugly that was, right? It made me want to vomit all over your ugly face!”

“Yes!” she gasped. “Vomit all over me! I want to eat your breakfast for lunch!”

“ _Ewww_ ,” Ouma laughed. “Ah, and it was a total waste, too. You know if I wanted a handjob, I could just do that myself, right?” Miu shivered when Ouma skimmed a hand past her cheek and threaded through her hair, gathering clumps of knotted locks to fist into a makeshift ponytail at the back of her head. More embarrassing than anything else that he’d said was the way her heart swelled at the brief contact, but luckily Ouma had no way of knowing that. “Now, why don’t you open up for me, hmm? Maybe if you do a good job his time, I’ll give you a prize~”

Miu liked prizes.

Miu also liked the way Ouma’s expression broke when she grabbed at Ouma’s offending arm (feeling his pulse under her thumb, beating so quickly) and pried it away. Major confidence boost. Again, his face easily shifted from monetary surprise to a much more put-upon dumb-struck expression, but that shifted too when she hooked her arms under his legs and gripped in hips, pulling him closer to the edge of the couch while splitting his thighs open.

“K-keep your eyes on me, ratshit,” Miu spoked, plowing past her stutter, “and keep your greasy, cum-stained fingers off of me. I’ll make you blow your load so hard boyspunk will be coming out of your nose!”

Ouma stared. He didn’t look impressed, but that would change, Miu knew. Gathering saliva behind her teeth, she pulled Ouma forward until he was practically sitting in her arms, the man’s hands shooting out behind him to keep himself upright. Miu sealed her lips around the head of his dick, pressing downward and feeling out the slight give that the prop allowed her. Ouma’s thighs clenched against her arms. She tightened her grip on his hips.

Drool slid down the length of Ouma’s shaft, and Miu chased after it. Inch by inch, she fit him into her mouth. Ouma seemed like he was annoyed by his own arousal, and that frustration only grew when he realized Miu was meeting his heated glare. The silicone head slid against the top of Miu’s mouth - realizing that he wouldn’t feel the difference if she used teeth, she allowed her mouth to slacken naturally around his length as she took him deeper into her mouth.

“Geeze, Iruma-chan,” Ouma swallowed, “you look like a suction hose right now. I thought you might look cuter choking on my dick, but it seems I was wrong. That you look right now is really grossing me out!”

Miu groaned, the noise muffled by Ouma’s dick, but she didn’t let the words deter her. She pulled back, lips gliding over the slick surface before pressing back down, yanking his hips towards her in the same motion. She nearly choked when Ouma’s thighs clamped down desperately on the sides of her head in the same moment, forcing himself that one inch deeper into her throat, effectively gagging her.

— were she able to verbalize anything beyond weak whines in the back of her throat, she would have told him _I said no touching_ \- but technically, he hadn’t used his hands. His strained breathing sounded smug.

With what little room she had left in this position, she continued to bob, digging upward that vibrating handle. Each time, his thighs clenched, tightened, pressed, slackened, until eventually deep, guttural noises started spilling from his lips, and they rang in her ears like victorious brass. She kept going, pressing, pulling, sucking, feeling his head hit the back of her throat -

Miu’s jaw was pinched hard between Ouma’s finger and thumb. The pressure on the back of her head lessened, then draped over her shoulders, before finally Ouma’s feet dropped to the floor. Miu wasn’t ready for the air that rushed into her lungs the moment she was yanked off Ouma’s dick like a used toy, and she immediately began to cough and spit. Drool dripped profusely from the corners of her mouth, a string of saliva still connected from her wet chin to Ouma’s slick cock.

“Christ, Iruma-chan,” Ouma swore, and Miu might have been caught off-guard by the uncharacteristic expletive were she not still struggling for breath, “I told you you could stop, but you just wouldn’t listen. You were so caught up on my dick, you’d forgotten all about me!”

His words didn’t carry the same punch when he was hard for breath himself, but the affected her all the same. Miu cleaned her mouth with an undignified wipe of her sleeve - it was no use trying to compose herself after being choked on his dick, and if Ouma thought it unladylike of her then he could fuck right off.

A silent beat. Then, with a gulp of air, “So?”

“Hmm?” Ouma hummed, leaning back into the couch with a contented grin and throwing his arms behind his head. “You need something?”

“O-oi!” Miu shouted, getting off her knees, “I didn’t do all that shit for nothing!”

For a moment, Ouma looked genuinely confused by Miu’s reaction. Then, “Ah!” he gasped, smacking his forehead. “I said I’d give you something in return!” He laughed. “I totally forgot!”

“Thats - How could you forget something like that?!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, throwing his weight forward until he standing up off the couch. Miu was lost watching him reach down and pull his pants up from around his ankles, side-stepping Miu as used one hand to fiddle with the back of his harness. “Does thirty monocoins sound about right to you? You were pre~tty lousy, but I did get off… ah, and you didn’t like the gagging thing, did you? So it balances out.”

Miu was suddenly as angry as she was horny. “The fuck?!”

Ouma backed away, rifling through his pocket until he had a fistful of coins. Stepping forward, “Here you go~” he sang, and dumped the coins down the front of her shirt.

Miu shrieked. “G-get the fuck out of my room!”

“Business hours are over, huh?”

“Fucking runt!”

Ouma snickered, dodging as Miu moved to shove him towards the door. He made his way out on his own, but before he left, he turned and split his fingers over his lips, darting his tongue up and down. “Think of me when you’re rubbing it out, Iruma-chan!”

Miu chased him halfway through the hall until the door was slammed shut, leaving her alone with her furious anger and pounding heart.

She took his advice.

**Author's Note:**

> soz miu xoxo ilu


End file.
